Of Curses And Redemptions
by DarkStarSmiling
Summary: An insidious threat against the Wizarding world has been made, but few are even aware of it. At the call of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, alumnis from Hogwarts gather to face the threat. But people have changed over the 11 years since the end of the war. None more so than one Hermione Granger-McGonagall.
1. Reunion

Author Note: I've been stuck for so long on _To Turn A World On Its Head_ that I've decided to actually start another fanfic. This one has been floating around in my head for a while, so I've actually started to write down. I just hope I'll be able to finish it.

Feel free to review. And constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll try to keep my notes right at the end of each post (unlike this one), so you can get on with the story if you just want to read that. Also, I have no beta at this moment in time. Anyone who wish to apply for the job can PM me :)

Disclaimer: I think we all know the stuff that usually comes here. I do not own the Harry Potter universe. I am just borrowing it for my non-profitable pleasure - and hopefully yours as well!

Now, on with the story!

Summary: An insidious threat against the wizarding world has been made, but few are even aware of it. At the call of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, alumnis from Hogwarts gather to face the new enemy. But people have changed over the 11 years since the end of the previous war. None more so than one Hermione Granger-McGonagall  
.

*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*

Severus Snape gratefully changed the sign on his door to 'closed' and locked up for the night. He was quite happy to have finished what had been close to the day from Hell. His shop assistant had called in sick this morning, which had forced the dour wizard to work in the shop - serving dunderheads who could not distinguish between powdered bicorn horn and crushed bezoar.

He had hoped for a quiet lunch, but had been interrupted when an owl from Minerva had requested his presence at Hogwarts this evening. Apparently, the Headmistress had an urgent matter discuss with him, something so sensitive she could not put it in her letter. The afternoon had been further ruined by the fact that the Ministry had decided that a surprise visit to check on Severus's stock was necessary. Apparently, someone had told them that Severus was involved in some illegal activities. Of course, the Aurors had found absolutely nothing, but Severus was still extremely annoyed.

For a moment, he considered simply ignoring Minerva's summon. He was tired, and only wanted to sit in his armchair by the fire, sipping a nice Firewhisky while reading the latest Potions journal. Only he had little doubt that the Scottish witch would track him down and berate him for not showing up. The two of them had a cordial relationship, and Severus preferred to keep it that way. The older witch could be quite scary.

And so, Severus Snape took one last glance around his shop and his laboratory, checked his wards to make sure no one would be able to enter in his absence, and then went up to his flat above the shop. He quickly grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it in his fireplace.

"Hogwarts, Headmistress's office."

Severus stepped through and was not really surprised to see the Headmistress sitting at her desk, with two cups of steaming tea, his black and strong, hers white and sweetened. He purposefully kept his eyes on the older witch, avoiding the eyes of the portraits lining the walls - one of them in particular.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to come and get you."

Severus couldn't help it and snorted. He knew she would have done it too, scolding him like a five-year old in the process.

"So what is happening, exactly, for you to attempt the impossible and put the ex-Death Eaters and the members of the Order of the Phoenix in one room?"

Minerva sighed deeply, and Severus instantly became alert.

"We have a huge problem, and I'm not entirely sure what to do about it. I'm hoping that seeing the problems from different angles will give me some insight."

Severus sat on the chair opposite Minerva and reached across her desk for his tea. He took a sip from his cup and set it back down.

"Explain."

"The Ministry of Magic has been interfering with Hogwarts more and more over the years. I think they are trying to take over, although I am not entirely sure why. And the last thing I want is my students under the rules of the likes of Umbridge."

Severus couldn't help but agree with this sentiment. He still remember those few months where Umbridge had near total control over the school. And although Severus had tried his hardest to cut all ties with the school over the years, he still cared enough to not wish a repeat performance.

"So what have they been doing?"

"Horace, Pomona and Filius have been looking to retire for a while. And as much as Mister Slinkhard is a great author on the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he is a poor teacher at best. So I need four new teachers, and the Ministry has sabotaged all my efforts to find replacements until now.

Luckily, I managed to get in touch with Mister Longbottom a few months ago. Pomona has been apprenticing him through the summer. I have contacted Mister Potter and Mr Malfoy Junior to take over Defense and Charms respectively. And I hope to convince you to return as our Potions Master."

"You cannot be serious, Minerva."

"Sadly, I am. And I have very little choice in the matter. The Ministry has made very sure of that. I cannot ask Horace, Filius or Pomona to postpone their retirements any longer. And I really could not justify keeping Slinkhard on."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the Headmistress and shook his head.

"Find someone else."

"There _is_ no else, Severus."

"What about your little know-it-all? I'm sure she would be delighted to show off for a while."

Severus frowned as his old friend laughed.

"I would not inflict Hermione's teaching methods on my students. I value them too much. I have asked her to come and lend a hand as a kind of teaching assistant, to help Harry, Draco and Neville settle in their jobs, so to speak. But she cannot teach per say. And I would rather not have her on the pay roll either."

"Why ever not?"

Severus watched as the Headmistress reclined in her seat and looked off in mid-distance - quite a feat as they were currently sitting in her office, and the curtains were drawn across the only window. She sighed and returned her gaze to his after a few seconds.

"Let's just say that Hermione is not teacher material and leave it at that for now. Plus, I would like someone in the school who is not directly affiliated with it. Look, all I'm asking Severus, is that you at least consider coming to the meeting. There are several things that I would like to talk about with the others and your input would be invaluable."

Severus could already see that Minerva was desperate. She had to be if she was asking him to come back to teaching. And now, not only was he being forced to return to the place he had tried so hard to avoid for the past decade or so, but he was going to be saddled with the most imbecilic students he had ever had the displeasure to teach. Although _teach_ was most definitely too strong a word in his mind.

"I'll come to your meeting. But I still reserve the right to refuse your teaching post."

Minerva sighed in relief and nodded.

"I can only hope that convincing Hermione to give it a go will be as simple."

"Why would your golden girl not help?"

"Oh, it's not a question of her not helping. It's more that she really doesn't want to set foot in Britain any longer than she has to. And I want her to stay with us for a year, without pay."

Severus was curious about the Granger girl, if he was honest with himself. She had been a bright student in her time at Hogwarts. But after the war, she seemed to have dropped from the surface of the Earth. He knew she had kept in touch with Minerva since the older witch often mentioned her name during their conversations. The little witch had also apparently sourced many of the Christmas and birthday presents Minerva had given him over the past ten years. Granger had even added a card every now and then, with words that if he needed more supplies he could ask Minerva to get in touch. He had never taken her up on the offer, but knew Granger might well deliver should he ever ask.

"You never said what it is your little cub does for a living."

"Why Severus, are you interested in the exploits of a past student?"

Severus couldn't help but smiled at his old friend's tone.

"Not really. Only you talk about her often enough, but never go into details."

"Well, let's just say that my darling adopted daughter values her privacy just as much as you do yours. She would not be happy with me if I went and spilled her secrets to everyone who asks."

Severus chuckled slightly and finished his tea just as the clock struck seven.

"Should we go?"

"Lead the way, Severus. The Great Hall should be ready for us all."

Severus stood and politely held the door for the older witch. Minerva smirked at him and made her way down the spiral staircase. The pair walked silently through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. Severus would not have admitted it to Minerva, but he had already accepted her offer.

Hogwarts had been the first real home he'd had. Even with the Marauders making his life a misery most of the time, he still felt better here than he'd ever done at Spinner's End. In fact, the very first thing he had done after the war was to sell that poor excuse for a house, and bought his shop - which had come with a laboratory and a small flat above. If he had the opportunity to help the school again, he would take it. He refused to admit that the last ten years had mellowed him. He preferred to see it as finally being his own man. But of course, Lucius would probably argue the point. Never the less, Severus intended to help, even if it meant putting up with The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Him.

As the pair neared the Entrance Hall, they could already hear the arguments. Severus smirked as Minerva let out a sigh. As they rounded the corner leading to the final flight of stairs, they had the perfect view of Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley at each other's throats again. Their wives both had a restraining hand on their husbands, but were still glaring mightily at the other. Minerva huffed as she started going down the stairs.

"If you boys could wait until the end of this meeting before you start letting the spells fly, I would be really grateful."

Severus very nearly laughed as both Lucius and Arthur stepped back, looking like children who had just been told off - although Lucius was obviously doing a better job at hiding it than the Gryffindor patriarch. Severus slowly followed the Headmistress down the stairs. As he reached the last step, the Entrance Doors opened to admit Potter and Draco, along with their wives and children.

Severus frowned as he watched Scorpius and the Potter brats being led this way by their mothers. Although they weren't fighting, they were not talking either. Severus had seen Potter and Draco develop a certain relationship through their work as Aurors, but it had never reached the point of friendship.

"Now that most of us are here, shall we go and sit?"

Minerva waved in the direction of the Great Hall's doors. Severus took the lead and walked through them. The Great Hall's ceiling displayed the late summer night sky beautifully. Severus snorted and took a seat at the single table in the middle of the hall. He looked up as more voices joined the others outside and watched as the Potters came in, followed by the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Longbottom brought up the rear, speaking in undertones to Minerva.

As everyone took their seat around the table, Severus couldn't help but observe that old allegiances still held true, although the newest generations didn't seem as separate as one might think. Scorpius was obviously quite curious about the young Lily Potter. Maybe it had to do with the fact that both his cousins were boys. The children were quickly sent to play in a corner, with a couple of House Elves watching over them. Then Minerva took control.

"I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to come here tonight."

Minerva was interrupted as the doors of the Great Hall opened once more and Kingsley Shacklebolt along with Ronald Weasley and Theodore Nott came in.

"Ah, I hope you three will not get in trouble for coming here tonight."

"I suppose being Head of the Department does have its advantages," Kingsley replied with a small smile as the three took their seats opposite Minerva.

Severus looked around and noted that only one empty seat was left, directly opposite him. He assumed this was for the Granger girl, if she decided to show up.

"I need to talk quite candidly to all of you. As you know, the Ministry has made it hard over the last few years to find competent staff for the school. I am lucky to have found replacements for Herbology, Charms and Defense, even if only for a year. Although I hope all three of you will consider making the move from your other careers permanent by the end of the school year," and Minerva inclined her head to Longbottom, Potter, and Draco.

"I'm still hoping to convince Severus to to come back as our Potions Master. This would give me a full staff for the coming year. But it doesn't help us to understand why the Ministry is trying to make things that complicated for the school. And so, I would like to know if any of you have heard of anything that could explain this."

Minerva's words were met with silence and Severus sighed. He wasn't that surprised.

"With all due respect, Headmistress," Lucius started, "we are the last people who would know."

"Maybe so, Mister Malfoy. But you have contacts, both in the Ministry and in the business community. And you may not be as trusted as you once were, but you are still a man it is good to have on side when trying to deal with some departments of the Ministry. Have you heard any rumors that could explain their behaviors?"

Lucius shook his head and Minerva turned to Arthur Weasley.

"You have left the Ministry, but you must still be friendly with some people."

"Sorry, Minerva."

The Headmistress looked at the others, who one by one shook their heads. Severus himself had nothing to say. He had made sure to keep a low profile over the years, and that included avoiding asking too many questions. Now, he had a feeling he might regret this. As Minerva sat back in her seat slightly, the doors opened again.

"Nice of you to show up."

"Oh shush, Minerva. You know damn well I was rehearsing this afternoon. It's not as if I can just disappear without a word. You would have a veritable army showing up to find out what's happening."

Severus frowned at the woman making her way to the last seat. She wore tight black jeans tucked into boots, a navy shirt, a red leather jacket, and a small dark blue backpack hanging from one shoulder.

"Auntie Mione!"

Well, that answered that question. Severus watched as the oldest Potter brat ran straight into the arms of the Granger girl. She picked him up and spun him round, laughing as he planted slobbery kisses over her cheeks.

Severus took the time to study the woman in front of him and compare her with the little chit he remembered. She had certainly grown and filled out very nicely. Bushy brown hair now hung in ringlets way past her hips. She still wasn't tall, even with the heels on her boots, but she definitely had an athletic frame. And although the five-year-old Potter brat couldn't be that light, she was strong enough to toss him in the air without any apparent strain.

"Thank you for my birthday present Auntie Mione. It was the best present ever!"

"Best present so far, kid. You should see what I have planned for Christmas!"

Severus turned his head as he heard Ginevra Potter groaned.

"Please, tell me it's something quiet. What possessed you giving my son a drum kit for his birthday!"

"It is the prerogative of an auntie - and a godmother may I add - to give to her nephews and niece totally inappropriate presents and watch from afar as they wrecked the chaos children were designed to produce."

Granger delivered that little speech with a smirk that could only be qualified as evil directed at both Potter adults. She then looked around with a small frown.

"Where is my oldest nephew by the way?"

"Apparently, it is uncool to hang out at school during the summer holidays. Ted opted to stay home with Kreacher."

Granger smothered her bark of laughter by burying her face in the brat's chest. She then whispered something in his ear and the child wriggled out of her arms and rejoined the others in the corner.

"So, I assume this is not just a friendly chat and all," Granger said as she dropped herself on her chair, looking expectantly at the Headmistress.

"Do you happen to know what the Ministry is up to?"

Granger's incredulous look was answer enough, but she felt the need to expand. "You're asking me? The woman who left England ten years ago to live thousands of miles away in the hope of escaping the British wizarding world. The woman who until recently only accepted owls if they came from you?"

"And also the woman who has links with people very high up the US Government."

Granger smiled as she sat back in her chair. She reached for her bag and pulled a small device from it. Severus still was just enough in touch with the Muggle world to recognize a mobile phone, but he had never seen one without any buttons before.

"You do realize that this is a long shot, Mum. Even if they have some kind of knowledge about what's going on, they don't have to tell us. Hell, Michael probably will end up in trouble just because I'm about to call him and ask."

Minerva nodded and Granger pressed her right index finger to the phone, then slid it across a few times and gave it a few taps before bringing it to her ear. Severus caught Minerva's eyes and the older witch shook her head slightly before returning her gaze to her daughter. Someone must have picked up the phone as Granger started to chat away.

Severus glanced across the table. Out of everyone present, only Minerva and the Potters seemed completely un-phased by Granger's behavior. Probably, they had been the only ones in contact with her over the last decade or so. Severus didn't count a few cards from her real contact. He seemed to recall that the Weasley youngest boy had been going out with her until their very public break up. He had laid the blame solely on her shoulders and given several interviews to the Prophet. Granger had disappeared not long after, probably gone to lick her wounds. Except that she never returned after that.

"You want what?!"

Severus returned his attention to Granger as she looked at Minerva, clearly unhappy about something. She made a sound at the back of her throat and then sighed.

"Give me five minutes. I'll call you back."

Granger threw her phone onto the table in apparent disgust, then leaned her elbows against the table, head in her hands, muttering under her breath.

"I take it Michael knows something."

"The flipping idiots were just waiting for my phone call. They want to cut a deal," came the muffled reply.

"Let me guess. They want access to your latest invention."

Severus frowned as he looked between the two women sitting in front of him. A glance around the table confirmed to him that no one else knew what they were talking about. Granger groaned as she rubbed her hands down her face. She looked up at Minerva and Severus could see that, just like him, there was nothing Granger wouldn't do to help out Minerva - even if the Headmistress was already shaking her head.

Granger pursed her lips as she looked across to him, then down the table to Lucius, Arthur and Potter in turn. She tapped her fingertips to her lips a few times before reaching into her bag once more. She set a pad of paper on the table and started to scribbled furiously over it with a pen. Several times, she crossed out her words or made annotations to what she had already written. She was well on her way to fill her third page before Minerva cleared her throat pointedly. Granger smirked, but carried on writing.

"Department of Magic has been after the patents for a while now. I've been refusing to give them over, since I don't really feel comfortable giving away that much power to any one nation. Obviously, they're going to try now. And knowing Michael, he might even try to get it all for free."

Granger finally sat back and looked over her notes.

"You don't happen to have a scanner, do you?"

Minerva chuckled and didn't answer. Granger smiled back at her and waved a hand in the air. A very large silvery bird of prey appeared.

"Go tell Sarah that I'm going to fax her some pretty urgent paperwork in a couple of hours. They need to be dealt with ASAP. Also I need to make sure all my patents are bulletproof."

The bird bowed its head and took off, flying straight through the wall. Then Granger duplicated the papers in front of her several times. She slid the first bunch across to him, before sending the other three copies to Lucius, Arthur and Potter.

"Look these over, tell me if you are interested in investing. Mister Malfoy, I understand that bringing Muggle technology to the wizarding world might not be your ideal investment but give it a thought anyhow. Mister Weasley, you can pass on your copy to George if you're not interested. I'm sure he will be. You can also make a copy if you both would like to invest. The offer will only be open for a few days. After that, I'll just go with those of you who have accepted - or even alone if I have to."

Severus looked down at the papers to discover it was a partnership agreement. It would make him an investor in whatever hare-brained scheme the Granger girl was planning. He sat back and watched as Lucius was reading through the contract. His friend was much faster at grasping the basics of that kind of things.

"Miss Granger, what is it you are proposing to develop exactly?"

"Not develop, Mister Malfoy. Mass produce." And the Granger girl tapped one finger onto her phone. "Electronics don't mix well with magic usually. This is because the wave fields generated interfere with each others. But I spent a few years developing several ways around it. To avoid boring everyone with details, let's just say it involves transferring energy between the wave fields.

"I've patented every single little devices that is needed to make electronics work alongside magic. I've been happily upgrading existing devices for my personal use. Now, I'm not saying that these will be of great interest to everyone in the wizarding world. All I will say is that I stopped counting early in my first year the number of times my parents wished they could just give me a phone call rather than writing letters. And I know that I hate Flooing because it always make a mess.

"The US Department of Magic has been dying to get me to sign over a license to them because in theory, my research can be used to created more effective shielding devices - and since they are still fighting in the Middle East, they're hoping this could be used to at least protect their soldiers more effectively against road-side bombing. I've got nothing against that, but I know that the technology can also be used to create weapons rather than just shields. So if I have to license them the patents, I want to make damn sure that they aren't the only ones with access to the tech."

Severus took another quick look at the contract. The sum Granger was asking for seemed quite low considering what she had just told them. He knew that there were usually more Purebloods than Muggleborns starting at school each year. But most Halfbloods were raised in the Muggle world before making the switch. So this kind of technology would also appeal to them.

Everyone seemed to jump as Granger's phone started ringing. The young witch picked up the phone off the table and smiled at the screen.

"Hey Sarah! No, I haven't lost my mind. It's just been taken out of my hands… No, but I think I might be able to secure some investors… Yes, I know I don't need external fundings and that I would make more money going it alone, but I don't _need_ more money and I can't be bothered to go into business. I'd rather enjoy myself, thank you very much…"

As Granger carried on her conversation, Severus leaned slightly towards Lucius.

"So?"

Lucius nodded slightly. "It's a very interesting deal, given that it seems she doesn't really need any of us. I think she expects one of us to run the business, while she steps back as a silent partner. She would be making a lot of money because she'll be earning both from the licenses of her patents and as a shareholder of the business. And it obviously works…"

The fair wizard indicated the witch opposite them, speaking animatedly to that Sarah person. Severus nodded as he looked at the younger witch. She must have felt his gaze on her because she turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Finally she said her good-byes and put the phone down.

"You lot don't need to sign right now, you know. Just keep it in mind. Now Minnie, what is it you think is happening, because I doubt you would have put all of us in the same room unless you had a damn good reason."

Minerva smiled slightly and nodded to her adopted daughter.

"As I was saying before you arrived, the Ministry has been making things very complicated for me by stopping me from finding the staff I need to run the school."

"Keeping you busy. Distracted, maybe?"

"That is what I'm afraid of, yes. They were doing the same to Dumbledore back in the days."

"And you don't have anything else?" Granger asked looking around the table before settling her gaze back onto Minerva. The Headmistress shook her head and Granger sighed as she picked her phone back up, tapped on the screen a few times and brought it to her ear.

"Okay, you have a deal. Non-commercial, non-exclusive license, limited to the US. That's what I'll give you. You want more, the government has to cough up."

She was silent for a few moments before she hang up and put the phone down once more.

"Michael will send me what they have. He says it's not much, but it might shed some light on the situation." The woman sat back slightly in her seat. "So what now?"

Minerva shook her head slowly. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see what your contacts know." The Headmistress stood and smiled to everyone round the table. "Thank you all for coming and indulging an old lady. I really hope this was just a wasted trip."

"So where am I sleeping?"

Severus frowned as Granger stood and beamed a bright smile at her mother. Minerva frowned, but Granger simply grinned back at her. Minerva simply shook her head and signaled her daughter to follow her. Severus watched they left, noticing how Granger stood very close to her adopted mother, her hand hovering on the small of her back. He then leaned back into his seat and watched as the others visited for a while, discussing this short meeting of sorts.

"You think that there is more to it?"

Severus turned to look at Lucius. "Maybe. I think it's worth trying to find out. I know I'll try."

Severus stood, gathering the contract Granger had given him, shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. He then nodded to Lucius, turned and started to walk out of the Great Hall. He nodded to Arthur and Molly Weasley as he left. Once outside the castle walls, Severus breathed in deeply. He had already been through two wars. He didn't feel like fighting a third. Maybe, just maybe, Minerva was wrong and the Ministry were just making pests of themselves. But then again, he knew that far too many of his once brothers had taken positions in the Ministry.

With a sigh, Severus started the walk down the path to Hogsmeade. He had worked too hard to see it all come to nothing. He may not want to fight, but he would if he had to. He would not let Hogwarts fall if he could help it


	2. Secrets

Severus was sitting in his armchair, nursing a glass of Ogden's Finest Firewhisky. The last few days had been incredibly annoying. After making sure Minerva knew that he would fill the last position on staff, he had gone about finding both a manager and a decent Potion brewer for the shop. He put both through rigorous tests until he was satisfied that neither wouldn't blow up his establishment or run it into the ground. Then he had made the tour of his biggest clients to let them know of the changes. Although St Mungo's had been perfectly fine, the Ministry had soon demanded that he give up the Potion teacher's job.

Severus had been only too happy to tell them that he would not, and that they could find a different supplier if they thought it would cause some sort of conflict of interest. Although he had not heard anything else from them since, it had cemented in his mind the fact that they were up to something.

Severus was still paranoid enough to immediately take some precautions. His new employees had been double checked, then brought up to speed with the new security measures that would be introduced in the shop. Severus had personally visited all his suppliers, reminding them that he was expecting to always get the best ingredients - and not anything that had been tampered with or was of low quality. The message had been received loud and clear judging by their faces as he left.

And now the dark wizard sat, watching his fire flicker in the darkness of his living room and wondering just what would happen in the coming months. He took a sip of his drink, then turned his head slightly, watching the rain hitting his windows. The long-promised late summer storm had finally broken over Manchester and Severus was grateful that he had nowhere to be this night.

His doorbell ringing brought him out of his musings. With a frown, Severus rose and took his wand out. Lucius would have used the Floo, since he knew the password. Most others would have sent a Patronus. He made his way down the stairs and slowly opened his front door. He stepped back slightly as a soaked through Hermione Granger smiled slightly at him from his doorstep.

"I need to speak with you. It's about Hogwarts, it's very important, and I can't go to anyone else."

Severus stepped aside and Granger came in after wringing her hair outside the door.

"I'm sorry to turn up unannounced, but then again you might have made sure not be here if I did call ahead."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of him, then extended a hand. Granger took off her coat and gave it to him. Severus hang it next to the door, then made his way back up the stairs. He sat back in his armchair and watched as Granger took the wooden chair opposite him.

"Why are you here, Miss Granger?"

"I can't have this conversation with either Harry or Minerva. I won't go to the Ministry, which rules out Kingsley and Arthur Weasley. The rest of the Weasleys don't really speak to me, George apart. And I can't go to him because last time we spoke, he said he was moving and I don't know where to. I don't know where Neville lives. And although I do know where the Malfoys are, I'm not entirely sure what kind of reception I would get from them."

"And that leaves me."

"Yes. But don't think you were my last choice. Actually, you're probably the best placed to help."

Granger stopped talking and took a breath.

"I lied."

"I'm sorry."

"I lied at the meeting. I do know a few things, and others should know as well. That's why I'm here."

She ran a hand through her wet hair and sighed softly.

"I've heard a few rumors over the years, but I couldn't say anything at Hogwarts."

"Why not?"

"Minerva's dying."

Severus sat back as he let Granger's words sink in. She had no reason to lie - that he knew of.

"Her heart is giving out. Had to force her to see someone, and she only accepted because I arranged for her to see a Muggle doctor in the States. She was given a couple of years. She was told to take it easy. She was told to retire. But you know Minerva. She will die before she leaves the school while it's under threat."

Severus could only nod and watch as Granger pulled off her trainers, then put her feet on the chair, wrapped her arms around her knees and put her chin on top. In any other circumstances, he would have sneered at her but the single tear rolling down her cheek somehow stopped him. A wave of his hand had a steaming cup of tea appear on the side table near Granger's seat. The woman raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly as she wiped at the errant tear. She waved her own hand over herself, drying her clothes but leaving her hair damp.

"What have you heard?"

Granger took a breath. "I'm on friendly terms with some of the people working on the American equivalent of the Wizengamot. About 18 months ago, one of my contacts came to me and said that the British Ministry was deliberately making things difficult for Minerva. I would have brushed the matter off except that my friend also heard that the Ministry had petitioned the Wizengamot for what was then called the Unity Laws. These were supposed to bring all members of the magical community closer together, according to the brief. Except that what they mean is forcing marriage on children and putting Muggleborns into slavery."

Granger stopped for a moment and once more raked a hand through her wet curls.

"Why didn't you tell the Headmistress?"

"She doesn't need the stress, damn it," Granger exclaimed, getting up and pacing in front of the fire. "When she started to rope me in to get your presents, I was hoping you would get curious enough to contact me if I dropped a few cards of my own. I would have said something to Harry and Ginny, but I know damn well they would go straight to Minerva hoping that she could make it all go away for them."

Severus nodded slightly at that.

"So what do you expect me to do?"

"Minerva said you'd come up to Hogwarts for the school year. I'm going as well, even if Minerva refuses to let me anywhere near her precious students. I'll just be visiting for a year, or maybe I'll just say I'm trying to reconnect with my roots or whatever other nonsense."

"I suppose this is where I come in."

Granger let out a small chuckle. "Yeah well, she only wishes she could have adopted you too."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the woman opposite him, but he could detect no trace of deception in her eyes.

"Oh yes, my dear ex-professor. I don't know if it's because she never had the chance to have children of her own, or if she just has a thing for strays."

Severus sneered, but Granger only smiled back as she sat back down and reached for her cup of tea. He would have answered but the fire suddenly turned green.

"Are you here, Severus?"

The dark wizard glanced at the younger witch opposite him, who just shrugged and inclined her head towards the fireplace.

"Come on through, Lucius. The more, the merrier," the dark wizard finally snarked.

As the blonde wizard stepped through the Floo connection, he did a quick double take at the witch sitting in what was usually his seat.

"Miss Granger, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm sure of that, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his friend, but the black-haired wizard waved the unvoiced enquiry aside.

"What is, and isn't, secret about what you just told me, Miss Granger?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that, shall we? You know the situation in the UK a lot better than I do. And you have more contacts too. Tell whatever is needed to whoever needs to know, although I would be grateful if some of the most delicate news were to be shared only if truly necessary."

Severus tapped his right index finger on his knee a few times, before lazily conjuring a comfortable seat for his friend. Lucius sat without a word, looking between the other two occupants of the room.

"Lucius, what would you say if I told you that your suspicions were half right. That the Ministry of Magic is planning to pass new legislations that might well impact on the Pureblood lifestyle."

"I would say, how did Miss Granger know anything about this since she's not living anywhere near England?"

Granger actually chuckled at Lucius's words and raised her cup of tea in a silent toast. Severus proceeded to retell Granger's pieces of information, leaving out the problem of the Headmistress's health.

"So you believe that they will force Purebloods and Mudbloods to marry?"

Severus growled at his friend's choice of words, but the Granger girl just smirked and shrugged.

"That's what my contacts think. The American government is not too happy with this, because it means they might well have to deal with another wave of immigrants who cannot integrate themselves into American society without a lot of support. And that means a lot of money spent by the government to help them out."

"Has your friend gotten back in touch with more details?"

"Yes. The CIA managed to get their hands on an early draft of the Unity Laws. Like I explained, they want Muggleborns and Purebloods to marry each other, supposedly to help the magic pool to diversify itself. Halfbloods would be able to petition any of the other two blood groups although there would be preferences given to the greater mix of bloods possible.

"Once married, the couples would have two years to get pregnant. The person of lower blood status would be expected to stay home and care for the children. Muggleborn men might even be expected to carry the child to term if their wives already have a job."

"I assume that this is really hard on your Gryffindor sensibilities, Miss Granger."

Severus shot a warning glance at his friend, but Granger only laughed at Lucius's words.

"Well it might have, if it actually applied to me. I'm an American citizen, Mr Malfoy. I don't follow British laws anymore. Haven't done so in very nearly 9 years." Granger took another sip of her tea before continuing. "I have enough money that I can get my nieces and nephews out of the country if it comes to it. Beyond that, this is your hell, and you're welcome to it!"

The two wizards exchanged another glance. With a slight shake of his head, Severus decided to change the subject for now.

"And what about your business proposition?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Are you willing to put that technology of yours into the hands of the Ministry of Magic?"

"Ah! I actually wish them good luck trying to steal that tech from me. Sarah is the best lawyer I've ever met and those patents are completely water-tight. And to duplicate the tech, you need to understand computers, so I'm not too worried. By the time they get a prototype working, I'll be long dead and buried."

Severus waved a hand towards his desk and the bundle of papers that was her contract floated to her.

"Signed and dated. But I'm not sure how useful an investor I'll be."

Hermione shrugged and pocketed the contract.

"You still know more people in England than I do."

"I would like to wait a bit longer before giving you an answer, Miss Granger. I am trying to see where this business would fit in the rest of my portfolio."

"Fair enough, Mr Malfoy. I'm happy to wait a few more days, even until the end of next week if you are vaguely interested."

Lucius nodded and Granger then bent forward to reach for her trainers, putting them back on quickly.

"I need to get off and head home. See if Michael has actually posted the hard copy of that draft to me. I'll send you a copy as soon as I can. You'll probably understand the ramifications better than I will. If you need to get in touch before that, ask to use Minerva's or Harry's owls. My wards block entry to all other owl post, and I don't have a Floo connection. I'll see myself out."

Severus and Lucius stayed quietly until they heard the younger witch walked down the stairs and then close the front door shut behind her. Lucius went as far as standing by the window and watching the young woman walk away in the rain.

"What do you think?"

Severus looked at his friend, then drained his glass of Firewhisky.

"I think we're in for a very bad year ahead."

*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*

Author note: Thanks to samagnus, notwritten, bacrawford5 and jirle for the reviews of the previous chapter. I really appreciate it and I hope you like where this story is headed. And to answer a couple of questions, yes I will tell you how Hermione Granger became Hermione Granger-McGonagall… Just not now. As for Lucius, yes he does have a rather important part to play, as has the rest of his extended family ;)

Also a big thank you to everyone who has favved or followed the story. It means nearly as much to me as actually getting a review.

So all of you can head over to my profile and grab a cookie out of the jar for being special readers. And because I'm in a good mood, everyone else who has read the story can too but just this once :)


	3. Talks in the Night

To say that Hermione Granger was not happy this morning was a huge understatement. She had spent the last three days running around between her home and the US Department of Magic, trying to secure a deal that would not leave her stripped of her income while still providing enough information to fight off the British Ministry of Magic.

She wasn't quite sure why Michael and the rest of his suck-up politician companions had driven such a hard bargain. They wanted to avoid an influx of immigrant from Europe just as bad as she wanted to help Hogwarts. America didn't need another batch of wizard who thought themselves superior to everyone else because they could use wand magic. In the end, Sarah had to pull more than a few strings, and Hermione call in some favours, to finally make a deal that everyone was decently happy about.

With a shake of her head, Hermione banished thoughts of politics and laws from her mind. She looked up and breathed in deep the night air of Scotland. The full moon shone over the Forbidden Forest. Although it wasn't forbidden to her anymore, Hermione could not think of these trees by any other name.

Sitting on a branch, Hermione watched the moonlight play through the tree tops, and paint silvery patterns on the ground below her. And for a moment, she wished she could she go and play in the night, forgetting everything but the pleasure she would feel at break free.

With another shake of her head, Hermione brought her full attention back to her surroundings. She let herself dropped from branches to branches until she was close enough to jump to the ground. She then walked carefully through the forest, looking for any signs of creatures who should not have been here actually were.

"I did not expect to see you here."

Hermione smiled at the familiar voice behind her, but didn't turn.

"Well someone has to push Hogwarts to fight, haven't they?"

"And the job falls to you?"

Hermione shrugged then turned her head slightly to look at the Centaur who was standing behind her.

"How have you been, Magorian?"

"Well enough. Although I think that the herd will soon have a new leader."

"Bane?"

"No, we have a few up and coming stallions who will beat him easily. And me for that matter."

"Will you pass over, or will you fight?"

"I hope to garner enough support for a particular young stallion to pass over to him. He's good, and wise beyond his years. A bit like you."

Hermione snorted and started walking, Magorian falling in step with her.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. How are things between the Herd and Hogwarts?"

"Quiet, I suppose. Your mother has been trying to soften the blows of the Ministry's policies. For this I am grateful, as are many of the Herd. However her first preoccupation is the school, as it should be."

"Meaning?"

"We haven't talked much lately. And although we trust her - because of you - we still avoid contact unless it is necessary."

Hermione chuckled and nodded slightly. As the two walked around, they searched the grounds for foreign tracks. Hermione had heard too many rumours, even in the States, about how the British Ministry had recruited many of the werewolves as an additional policing force. The werewolves were happy to be in employment. But there were talks of many abuses by the newest force at the Ministry's service.

As she looked around the darkness, Hermione turned her mind to pondering her situation with the Centaurs. Although they had the annoying habit to talk in riddle when answering very serious questions, she knew that she had gained a special place among them. She wanted to believe that it was because she had managed to save Magorian's firstborn a few years back. The colt had been dreadfully ill and Hermione has used her newly mastered powers to bring him back from the brink. But if she was honest, she had noticed the change in their interactions with her before that. They had just never really explained why, and she refused to guess.

With a small sigh, Hermione looked up at the full moon peaking through the trees.

"Have you been able to keep them out?"

Magorian nodded. "Up to now. But the Ministry is pushing to cut our territory further, and soon they will have enough to bring anything through. Although the werewolves are apparently legal employees of the Ministry nowadays, we still do not want them on our lands."

"But you'll still have me and mine?"

"Ah, but that's completely different for us. You and yours, as you call them, are not mindless, savage beasts intent on inflicting as much pain and misery as possible."

"Technically, neither is a werewolf under the influence of the Wolfbane potion."

"Aren't they, Hermione?"

Hermione shot a look at the Centaur, who simply stared back at her.

"And you still believe that I can handle a whole pack on my own?"

Magorian laughed out loud. "I have no doubt about that, young one. After all, you are one powerful creature of magic."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh this time. "Maybe, but there's still only one of me."

Magorian only smiled and shook his head.

"I won't tell you what to do, Hermione. For one, despite how close we are through magic, we are far too different in other ways. You need to make your own way down the path you have chosen for yourself. But know this, the Herd will help. And I think you will find that many creatures will join forces with you if you just ask."

Hermione sighed and nodded. She stood on her tip toes and pecked the Centaur on his cheek.

"I have to head back. Minerva wants to talk a bit more before we head to bed. Let me know if you find undesirables on your lands. I'll be delighted to help you get rid of them."

Magorian smiled and nodded, before taking off at a brisk trot further into the forest. Hermione watched him for a moment. Then she turned and walked in the opposite direction, back to Hogwarts.

*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*

Hermione plopped down on the sofa and sighed loudly.

"If you're really that tired, maybe you should refrain from traipsing around the forest at night, darling daughter of mine."

Hermione laughed and stretched to look behind her.

"Magorian sends his love. And his support to your cause."

"Does he now? Has he actually said so?"

"Not in so many words, but the sentiment is there."

Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as her adopted mother pushed her glasses back on her nose and finally put her quill down.

"He's not doing it for me though."

Hermione shrugged as the Headmistress came to sit beside her. The older witch smiled and she settled against the backrest of the sofa.

"Have you had any more news from Michael?"

"Yes."

At Hermione's short response, Minerva turned her head slightly towards her daughter.

"Are you going to make me beg?"

With an exasperated huff, Hermione relayed to Minerva what she had told Severus Snape a few days before.

"So they intend to use the school as a match-making service."

"And a breeding ground. I've had some time to actually read through the early draft. They want everyone married off within twelve months of their seventeenth birthdays. And they want a baby on the way within two years of the wedding. That means Hogwarts will find itself with having to cope with newborns within a year or two of the law being passed."

Minerva shook her head, and Hermione didn't have to look hard for the disgust hidden in the gesture.

"Can you think of a way to fight this law?"

"You mean beyond making myself such an annoyance that they will expand their efforts to control me rather than further their plans? Not yet. Michael and his lackeys are working on it though. The US really don't want more Europeans coming to stay."

"Would they refuse even me?"

"Not if they know what's good for them, they won't!"

Although the words were spoken in jest, Hermione couldn't help but hope Minerva would actually consider it more seriously.

"How are you?"

"As good as can be, given the circumstances. And before you ask, no I will not retire. At least, not right now. There is no one to take over. We haven't got enough staff as it is. I'm sorry darling, but I won't leave Hogwarts while everything it stands for is being threatened."

Hermione nodded her head slowly. Minerva's smile softened and she opened her arms to her daughter. Hermione gratefully slipped into her embrace and curled up against her side.

"It will be fine."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "It won't. I won't."

The younger witch felt her mother smile against her hair. Minerva then gave her a hard squeeze before holding Hermione at arms length.

"You will be fine. You still have Harry. And Ginny. And I wouldn't be surprised if Neville and Luna were both happy to renew their friendships with you now that you've decided to stop being a recluse."

Hermione couldn't help and smile a little as she rolled her eyes.

"I never was a recluse."

"Says the woman who cut off all ties with her friends after she left England and actually enjoyed throwing jinxes at unknown owls bringing letters to her."

Hermione chuckled. She watched as Minerva got back up, made her way back to her desk and started to shuffle papers around.

"Will you stick around?"

"Yes, mother. It's not as if I'm going to let you deal with the Ministry on your own. Last time you did, you ended up in hospital."

"May I remind you that the encounter you are referring to was over ten years ago? And of course you won't. You want a chance at making their lives a misery!"

Hermione laughed at that. Minerva obviously knew her well.

"Anyhow, I suppose your students will really need me as a teaching assistant if they have to suffer through having Harry, Neville and Draco Malfoy as their professors."

Minerva made a choking sound and turned to look at her daughter. "In no circumstances whatsoever will you come near my students in a teaching capacity."

"What?! Why?"

"You are a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothings. You are a manipulative, vindictive, stubborn, and impatient witch with a bad temper and more than a passing interest for the Dark Arts. Everyone who actually knows you as an adult, knows that. Why would I let my students any closer to you than I have to?"

"Cause it'd be fun?"

Minerva actually chuckled at the half hopeful, half annoyed look on Hermione's face.

"How am I supposed to assist then?"

"You will be assisting your former classmates - and professor - with patrols, grading, and lesson planning. And maybe supervising some detentions. That's as close as I'm willing to let you approach my students."

"Are you afraid I'm going to corrupt them, or simply kill them?"

"Both!"

The two women smiled at each others. Then Minerva frowned slightly and let the conversation turn back to a more serious subject.

"What I really want to know, Hermione, is if you will be willing to work with certain … people who will no doubt be around a lot over the next several months?"

"If you're talking about Ron Weasley, you know as well as I that I've been over him and his behaviour for a long while now."

"You do know who is starting at Hogwarts this year, don't you?"

"Err… Teddy Lupin?"

"And?" At Hermione's blank stare, Minerva shook her head. "Sometimes I forget just out of touch you are with the wizarding world."

"Yeah? And I'm very happy about that."

Minerva smiled, then reached for a roll of parchment and walked back to her daughter to whack her over the head with the paper.

"Although very few people knew about it at the time, Bellatrix Lestrange was pregnant during the last year of the war. She gave birth shortly before Christmas. Her son is Cygnus Lestrange. And he too is supposed to start this September."

"Supposed to?"

Minerva sighed. "Many are saying he shouldn't be allowed since he is a Death Eater."

Hermione scoffed at the notion, then frowned as Minerva sadly shook her head.

"You're serious? Or rather, are they serious? He was barely what … 3 months old when Voldemort died!"

"But his mother and father were both followers, and he has the Mark. That's enough for most people."

"What, so because his mum was mad enough to subject her newborn son to the Dark Mark, he's automatically as rotten as she was?" When Minerva said nothing more, Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "I hope you're not dumping me in the same category as them, Minerva. The boy has done nothing to me, and until he does I will treat him in exactly the same way I do any child."

Minerva actually smiled at that. "You're going to buy him presents, and cuddle him at the tiniest opportunity?"

Hermione only smirked in answer.

"So who's been looking after that boy then?"

"The Malfoys. Seniors. I think both Lucius and Narcissa were quite happy at the opportunity to do right by Cygnus. Draco has also been involved and is quite taken with his adopted brother, but he has his own family to look after."

Hermione nodded slowly. Then she looked at the clock above Minerva's fireplace and swore colourfully, despite the black glare her mother threw her way.

"I forgot I told Michael, Sarah and Jess I would try to be back in the States today to sort out a few things. Think you can spare me for a few days?"

"What do you need to sort out? It's not as if you have an actual job!"

"Maybe not, but Michael and Sarah need my signature on several documents to finalize our little deal. Plus, I really need to check on some of my plants. And I did have some engagements that I now have to cancel if I'm going to be staying here with you. Just because I don't have a job, doesn't mean I'm not working, mother dear. Which reminds me, would I be able to use the Room of Requirement to train?"

"It's not as if I can stop you, is it? To my knowledge no one knows where it is at the moment, although Teddy might re-start its use if Harry told him about it. And I suspect that Mr Lupin might have inherited the Marauder's Map from his godfather."

Hermione chuckled at that. She actually knew that Harry had given the map to Teddy, because she was the one who had suggested it a couple of years ago. Maybe it would be better if Minerva didn't know about this part though. And with that in mind, Hermione quickly stood and went to grab her coat.

"Athena knows where to find me. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"You mean besides some of that gorgeous ginger beer that your friend Jess brews? Nothing I can think of."

Hermione smiled and gave a quick kiss to Minerva.

"I'll be back as quick as I can. Love you."

And Hermione swept out of Minerva's private rooms with a wave over her shoulder. As she made her way across the quiet school, she couldn't help but wonder if this was the year she would actually come back to England. She had always planned to, but the timing was never right. Now she has a good reason, and she admitted, in a quiet corner of her mind, that it was quite tempting.

Everything hanged in fighting back those stupid Unity Laws, really.

*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*

Author Note: Again a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favved and/or followed this story. This is probably the last update before the new year since I'll probably be forbidden to turn the computer on for the next couple of weeks.

Hope you have a lovely few weeks, whether or not you are celebrating a holiday.


	4. Severus In Charge

Severus watched from one of the ramparts as the staff of Hogwarts made their way inside the castle. He had arrived the previous day to work out the last few details with Minerva. He was nowhere near happy about being saddled with the role of Deputy Headmaster, but he could see why she had given him the role. He was the youngest of the experienced member of staff. Although he would not let her talk him into re-taking the post of Headmaster after she left.

If she left. Severus scowled at Granger's words from a few weeks ago ran through his mind again. He had not had the occasion to speak with the youngest member of the McGonagall family again, although he had seen her a few times as she rushed back and forth between the school and her home in the US.

"Ah, I thought I would find you here."

Severus turned slightly and watched as Minerva made her way to him, leaning heavily on her cane.

"And why are you not downstairs, welcoming the staff from their holiday as is traditional?"

"Why, Severus, are you actually ready to follow tradition?"

Severus growled, knowing he had walked into that one. Minerva had been talking his ears off about taking the First Year duty. The last thing he wanted was to lead a band of over-excited children on their first night at school.

"Have you seen your daughter lately?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me to have a little chat with her."

"With Hermione? Well, I'll let her know when I catch up with her. May I ask why?"

"I need to know when she would be free to supervise detentions."

"You intend to start giving them away like candy once more?"

"Of course. You did not really think I would change my habits, even after all this time away?"

Minerva smiled and started to turn.

"Be a dear and walk me back inside."

Severus snorted and went to stand besides the Headmistress. Although he said nothing, he took careful note of the way Minerva used him a second crutch. They made their way to the Staff Room. Everyone was happily talking to each others when the two of them made it there.

"Welcome back, one and all."

As Minerva started on her speech, Severus tuned her out and watched the rest of the staff. He already knew that Potter, Longbottom and Draco would be here, and that Filius, Pomona and Horace would not. The rest of them were old faces - either from his time as a staff member or a teacher. He was quietly surprised to see that the three newest teachers had chosen to sit together, and were talking in low tones between them.

Severus looked round as the door opened and he watched as Miss Granger poked her head through the opening. She waved and smiled at Potter and Longbottom, and nodded to pretty much everyone else, himself included. Severus managed to catch her eye, and nodded slightly in the direction of the door. Her raised eyebrow and slight nod in return told him she would wait for him.

As he turned back to Minerva, she discreetly pointed him towards the door as she carried on talking to the others. And so, Severus made his way out of the staff room. In the corridor, he was met with the form of Hermione Granger, lounging against the wall opposite the door.

"So?"

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, turned, and started walking. He was quietly satisfied to hear the girl - woman - start walking behind him. As they made their way through the school, Severus wondered how long it would be before she would call for him to slow down. But she never did and they made it to his office in the dungeons in record time.

"Can I at least now why you want to talk to me?"

Severus said nothing as he carried on walking towards his office. He heard the woman behind him sigh loudly as she continued to follow him down to the dungeons. Severus didn't break step until he made it to his office door, which he threw open. He quickly made his way to his desk and sat behind it, then watched as Granger came in at a much more moderate pace, closing the door behind her.

"I'm not sure I can trust someone who seems to think nothing of lying to the woman who has taken her in."

Severus frowned as Granger snorted loudly.

"She knows. Well, she knows I haven't told her everything. I never do. I haven't told you everything either."

"And you expect me to trust you?"

"No. I don't expect anything from anyone in this building. I'm here because my mother asked for my help. But I have my own agenda, and my own way to get things done. It would do you well to remember that, while I'm here to help, I rarely volunteer information that won't give me an advantage."

"If only you could have been the same way while you were a student here."

"What can I say? I grew up."

Severus studied the small grin that was playing on the woman's lips. She had, he had to admit.

"And how was telling me useful to you?"

"Well, I was hoping I wasn't the only one with a weakness for a particular bossy, overprotective, Scottish, old witch."

Severus had to work hard to keep the small grin threatening to appear on is face. He wasn't quite successful, judging by the way Granger's own smile widened slightly.

"Would you care to share how you became embroiled in said old witch's schemes?"

Severus watched as Granger finally decided to make herself comfortable, conjuring a plush armchair for herself and sitting across from him. She played with her hair for a minute, watching him, and Severus sat back in his own chair, her words from a moment ago replaying in his head.

"When I left, Minerva just wouldn't leave me alone. She can be very persistent when she sets her mind on something. I suppose it's quite lucky, or I probably wouldn't be here."

Severus watched as Granger's eyes clouded over and narrowed, and for a moment he thought she wouldn't go through with it. But apparently, she thought she had something to gain from this conversation because she carried on.

"Although our contacts were more than sporadic - and usually very much one-sided - Minerva was there for me when I hit rock bottom. Although she didn't agree with a few of the choices I made back then, she still helped me when the death of my parents finally hit me hard enough that I had to stop and deal with it.

"Minerva was there to help me pick up the pieces. She kept at me until I had no choice but to accept her help. Actually forced me to come back here and stay for a little while. Hid me right under the noses of the entire staff for a good three months. By the time she'd decided to adopt me, she had worn me down enough that I didn't put up that much of a fight."

Granger stopped talking, and Severus was left studying the dark brown eyes that were looking at him with only a hint of the pain she might have felt all these years ago.

"She's good at that," Severus said, "making people do things they might not actually want to."

And Granger's lips twitched upwards as she nodded. Severus leaned forward, propping his elbows on his desk, and his chin on his linked fingers. He watched Granger and said nothing more for a while. But where the young Miss Granger would have fidgeted under his gaze and might have tried to fill the silence with inane chit-chat, the woman opposite him, just smiled and settled back in her own seat.

"Am I to assume that you telling me all of this means you think you might gain something from the situation?"

Granger just smirked and shrugged a shoulder.

"And to think I didn't believe Minerva when she told me you should have been in Slytherin."

Granger laughed at that. "Yes, she's rather sour that I'm only a Gryffindor by default. But she apparently decided to subscribe to the 'your loss, her gain' philosophy."

"Indeed, she has mentioned the fact several times over the last few weeks. I think to compound the point that your successes at school could have been mine and Slytherin's as well, rather than hers."

"Well, I suppose Minerva is another example of the fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't that different."

Severus nodded slightly. He watched as Granger's smile turned definitely playful.

"So, is this another Slytherin tactics? 'Be nice and throw them unbalanced', maybe? Because I'm telling you, it ain't working."

Severus only sneered at the woman opposite him and snorted as her smile only grew wider.

"Have you heard anything more from the Ministry going-ons?"

"No. To be honest, I've been keeping a low profile on purpose. Minerva's orders. She doesn't want to tip her hand too soon."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the Ministry won't know what hit them once I'm done with them."

Severus regarded the witch and actually nodded. Anyone who would come in contact with Miss Granger-McGonagall would expect the mousey, bookworm who had preferred to hide behind the better-known Potter and the attention-seeking Weasley. They would have a nasty shock when faced with the rather brash and abrasive young woman she had become.

*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*

Severus stood at the top of the stairs, watching as the First Years made their way up to him. He sneered down at them, as they shuffled to a stop a couple of steps down from him.

"The firs'-years, Professor Snape," Hagrid said as he drew level with him.

Severus nodded his head, and Hagrid went on to take his place in the Great Hall. Severus turned his attention back to the group of youngsters in front of him.

"You are here to learn the many magical arts you will need to become successful witches and wizards in your own right. Hogwarts has moulded many a great mind. We can only hope that you will be no different, but I won't hold my breath.

"During your time in Hogwarts, you will become part of one of the four Houses of the school: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your House will soon become like a second family. You will sleep, eat and study with your house mates. You will share their successes and failures. And you will share your successes and failures with them. Your rewards will come in the form of House points given to your House, and your punishments will often be accompanied with the loss of House points. At the end of the school year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup.

"In a moment, we will enter the Great Hall. And you will be sorted into your Houses. I expect you to behave with the utmost decorum."

Those last words were spoken with hard looks falling on Cygnus Lestrange and Ted Lupin. However tenuous his links with the Malfoys and the Potters, Severus knew enough about the two young boys to know they were Marauders in the making.

Finally, he led the group of youngsters through the doors of the Great Hall. His long strides quickly left the lot of them behind, and Severus could see Minerva smiling at his behaviour. With a sneer in her direction, he turned on his heels, facing the student body and the first years.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and take a sit on this stool. In silence," Severus added as whispers started to mount. "I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will place you in your new House."

It didn't take very long to make it down the list to Cygnus Lestrange. Just as he had privately thought, the name alone was enough to make the older students forget about his command of silence.

"I have absolutely no quarrel in putting any House in the negative before the school year even officially starts."

His threat had the desired effect, and Severus put the Sorting Hat on top if Cygnus's head in a silent Great Hall. As the hat deliberated, Severus threw as discreet a look as possible to the Headmistress, considering that she was sitting behind him. Her slight nod in return confirmed that she was aware of the problems ahead.

As the Sorting Hat decided to keep the family tradition and put Cygnus in Slytherin, Severus looked down at his list for the next name. Of course, Ted Lupin had to be next. The reaction to his name was more or less the same, although Severus's glare across the room was enough to shut the student up this time. As the young Lupin was sorted in Gryffindor and Severus went through the rest of the - thankfully by now short - list, he couldn't help but think that he hadn't really thought enough about this when he signed his contract.

After Minerva gave her start-of-term speech, Severus leaned towards her.

"Why the reaction to Lupin, exactly?"

"The Ministry of Magic has been running, what they called experiments. Apparently, Ted Lupin will become a fully fledged werewolf by the time he hits maturity. They have announced this several times in the papers over the years."

"Probably why I haven't heard about it."

Minerva smiled at her Deputy.

"Am I required to brew Wolfsbane?"

"No. And according to Hermione, it's highly unlikely that you will need to. She says that although it is not unheard of for the were genes to be passed along, it usually manifests itself from birth. Otherwise the ability remains dormant, never to be awakened without intensive training - or the bite of another werewolf."

Severus frowned and speared a piece of chicken on to his fork. "And how would your daughter know this, exactly?"

But Minerva smiled and said nothing more on the subject, instead turning to her left to speak with Hagrid. Severus let her get away with it, and instead looked down the table to his right. There, he could see Miss Granger talking with Septima Vector. The younger witch returned his gaze for a few moments then returned to her conversation with her ex-professor. He would just need to get the information out of her.

*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*

Author's Note: Again, a great thank you for the reviews. I just love to know what you think of the story, so keep them coming.

Just a heads up to all my readers. I just got a new job and until I can work out a new routine, writing might be sporadic at best. But I'll keep going :)

Also I'm uploading this with one hour to spare in my part of the world. Just in time to wish all of you a very nice year ahead, with plenty of love, happiness, and success.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione watched the Sorting Ceremony from her vantage point, and shook her head at the reactions two young boys who had not done anything to anyone garnered. If she was a betting woman, she would have put money on Ted and Cygnus becoming the outcasts of Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively.

She absentmindedly answered the questions from Professor Vector, but quickly excused herself from the conversation. She caught Minerva's glance in her direction, even as the Headmistress was speaking to her Deputy. Hermione gave her a nod, then slipped out of the Great Hall.

She stopped for a minute, listening to the chattering coming from the Great Hall behind her. She fancied for a moment that she could even hear Ted answering a few questions about the famous Harry Potter. That would only last as long as Ted had stories, she knew.

Shaking her head, Hermione made her way through the corridors of Hogwarts to a small and secluded courtyard with a small fountain at its centre. She watched the half-moon rising in the sky for a few minutes before she approached the water.

"I call on the spirits of water to grant me a boon. I wish to speak to Golden Eyes."

The water sparkled in answer to her magic, and stilled. Her reflection blurred even as the water was perfectly calm, changing to the face of a man with tanned skin and a week-old beard.

"Night Huntress? I wasn't expecting a call from you. Is everything all right?"

"For now, yes. I'm just wondering how the little ones are doing."

"Slowly learning our ways. I think they are all on their best behaviours at the moment because each of them doesn't want to be the one to cause your premature return. I just wonder how long it's going to last."

"I suggest you enjoy it while it does," Hermione said with a smile and a laugh.

Golden Eyes answered with a smile of his own. "But you wouldn't be calling me just for that."

"I wanted to know if we had space for more cubs."

Golden Eyes didn't speak for a long while, and Hermione just looked at him, head cocked sideways.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. It's just that my darling nephew is being given a hard time already."

"But he is _not_ a werewolf."

"Maybe not. But I'm starting to think that training him might still be a good idea."

"He wouldn't be able to keep up with the training. Even a cub will naturally be stronger and faster than him. Not counting the enhanced senses. And then he won't be able to use elemental magic either, even with dormant were-powers."

Hermione nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose to prevent the migraine she felt coming.

"Hermione. Remember that - because of who you are - Teddy Lupin is already a member of the pride, even if he doesn't know it. If you feel that he needs protection, it is your duty to provide it. Just as it is your right to ask the rest of the pride for help if you deem it necessary."

"But I don't really want to drag the pride into it. Or I would have just asked the lot of you to accompany me to Hogwarts."

"You know my position on the matter, Hermione. And don't think I don't know that you actually think the same way. I have spoken with Magorian, and he relayed your doubts. I think we _should_ be there with you. As strong as you are, you will fall if the Ministry of Magic decides to attack in large numbers and with a good strategy. You know this just as well as I do."

"But I do not wish to put the pride at risk unless it becomes truly necessary, Golden Eyes."

"Just think about it this way. You, on your own, have managed to recover the old ways. Although we have adapted - and still are adapting - the traditions to this modern era we're living in, all of us are unhappy with the happenings in England. It is not right for werewolves to be treated as they are."

"There is little we can do."

"Ah, but there _is_ something that we can do. And technically, your very presence in Scotland is issuing the challenge."

Hermione tisked and shook her head. But she knew deep down that her friend had a valid point. If you wanted to be technical about it, the Ministry was a pack of its own. They were corrupted, and sadistic, and knew nothing of traditions, but they were a pack non-the-less.

"What does your mother think about it all?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged. Golden Eyes smiled, then shook his head.

"I suggest you go and rest for now. Whether you like it or not, several of us are ready to join you in Scotland at just a moment's notice. I do believe that Silver Star had actually taken indefinite leave from work in order to monitor and track your activities and alert the rest of the pride if you run in troubles…"

Golden Eyes left it at that, but Hermione understood what was left unsaid. The pride would join her fight if they decided they were needed, with or without her say so. And if Hermione was truthful, she felt relief at that knowledge.

"Shall I just call you later then?"

Golden Eyes smiled, and waved a hand across the surface of the water, effectively breaking the spell. Hermione smiled at her reflection in the waters of the fountain and straightened up.

"I do not think you are supposed to be out here, Miss Granger."

"Ah… but I'm no longer a student, Professor Snape."

Hermione smiled at her ex-teacher as he stepped out of the shadows. Her grin only widened at his answering scowl.

"Hasn't Minerva asked you to stay away from the students?"

"She did. And I am. See, they are inside. And I am outside."

Snape grunted and Hermione laughed.

"Come on, seriously, why are you here?"

"I _am _a spy and a Slytherin, Miss Granger."

Hermione scoffed with a small smile. Actually this was as good an explanation as another in the case of Severus Snape.

"Care to make sure I get back to my quarters then, Mister Slytherin spy?"

Without waiting for his answer, Hermione started to walk. She felt him fall in step with her, one or two steps behind her. The two of them walked in silence through the corridors until they reached the Entrance Hall. Hermione skipped her way up four of five steps of the main staircase before turning to watch Snape stop one step below her.

"You were worried about Teddy Lupin and Cygnus Lestrange during the feast."

Snape said nothing, and Hermione smiled. She turned without another word and continued to walk up the stairs. She wasn't surprised when she heard the dark wizard follow her. The rest of the way to her quarters was spent in silence, and Hermione was quite grateful they encountered no one on the way. Although she liked to keep appearances, it unnerved her enough to have an unpredictable, powerful, and not necessarily friendly wizard at her back.

They stopped by the statue that guarded the entrance to her quarters. Hermione cocked her head sideways at the stone warrior, and the statue saluted her smartly with his broadsword before stepping aside.

"Please come in, Professor Snape. I recall my mother mentioning you wanted to organize something about detention supervisions with me. You didn't say anything during our last conversation."

"Other matters to attend took precedence."

Hermione did nothing to hide her smirk and waved Snape to one of the armchairs by the fire.

"Well, what can I do for you exactly?"

"I do not intend to change my teaching style, but I have been given new duties as Deputy Headmaster…"

"And you want to know if I will supervise detentions that you cannot attend. The short answer is yes. I'm even willing to go along and use your favourite detention duties. You know, scrubbing cauldrons with a toothbrush and gathering potion ingredients like eyes of newts and bubotuber pus."

Snape scoffed and Hermione smiled. She conjured two cups of tea and floated one to her ex-professor before sitting down and drinking a few sips.

"It's okay, you know. I'm worried too. Well, not about Mr Lestrange of course. After all, I don't know him. But I'll make you a deal. Since I'm going to keep an eye out for Teddy, I'll do the same for Cygnus. And I'll report directly to you."

This had the desired effect and Snape finally sat down.

"You do not do anything for nothing."

"Very good, Professor. You're learning. I need someone who will help me to make sure Minerva doesn't overdo it. As her Deputy, you will be best placed to know everything she might have on her plate as Head of this school. I would like to be appraised of even the most ridiculous idea you have to make her life easier."

"And if this were to involve visiting the Ministry of Magic and scaring them half to death?"

"I'd consider it a bonus, actually. But my darling mother has told me to behave. And I'm certain she will have given you the 'don't make too many waves until we know more' speech."

"Indeed."

"Then I'm afraid we will be disappointed on the scaring-the-Ministry part. I suppose we can still keep it as a contingency plan."

Hermione watched as Snape took a sip from his cup. She settled back in her seat and took another drink of tea.

"About the boys…"

Hermione shrugged. "As I said. I'm going to keep an eye on Teddy, because Minerva will ask me to sooner or later, and because I actually like Teddy. Since I'll be doing this, it won't be much different to spy on two children instead of just the one."

"Very well. I expect that we will have to organize a way for you to let me know what you find out."

Hermione shrugged again. "I'm supervising your detentions, aren't I? We'll see each other plenty."

Snape nodded.

"Who you were talking to, earlier on?"

"Well, I can say I wasn't expecting that. You trying to find out, yes. But not just asking."

Snape said nothing and Hermione finished her tea.

"If you really must know, that was Golden Eyes. I suppose you could say he is a mentor to me, or sorts. He has taught me a lot over the past few years."

"And you trust his advice."

"Yes."

"But you won't follow it."

Hermione smirked at her ex-professor. "Maybe I haven't changed that much. I still don't take notice, when my elders are giving me good advice."

And although he may have tried to hide it, Hermione caught the upward quirk of Snape's lips. Hermione toasted the man sitting opposite her with her now empty cup before setting it down on the side table by her chair.

Snape set his own cup down and stood.

"I will expect your first report within the next few days."

"Will do. And I hope you'll have something to tell me too."

Snape nodded shortly and turned to leave. Hermione watched him walk through the door and close it quietly behind him. With a smile, she vanished his untouched cup. Some things never changed.

*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*SS*~*HG*~*

Author's Note: Well, I did warn you that I wouldn't be able to post often anymore. Although I will try to give you an update quicker next time round. A great thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I will aim to update once a month at least, but I won't promise anything. I would be very happy to know what you think.

7


End file.
